Existing biomedical imaging techniques such as MRI, CAT scans, ultrasonic scans, nuclear medicine, and X-ray all have limitations. These include, but are not limited to, exposure to high energy with potential for damage, ingestion of imaging agents, physical contact with the subject and confining environments. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a biomedical imaging technique that obviates at least some of these limitations.